just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Takashi Yamashiro
Takashi Yamashiro 'is a semi-canon character in Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective. He is a member of Bobby's class and is known as the class pervert, albeit somewhat unjustly. Appearance Takashi is described as having messy, unkempt hair. Personality ''tba Plot Act I Takashi is one of the first people Bobby talks to on the first day. Bobby writes him off as "the resident pervert" and thinks nothing more of him, but notes that he has an interesting personality. Takashi later shows up as president of Mischa's fan club. He, along with the rest of the club, crowd around Mischa at one point during lunch, but are shooed away by Yukiha. Before he leaves, Takashi comments on Yukiha's defensive nature concerning Mischa. Later, when Kazuhide is complaining about the others setting him up to play the "clown/comic relief guy" role, he compares it to a time in the past where he had to work on a project with Takashi. Bobby wonders if Takashi and Kazuhide have bad blood, since his perception of Takashi was still a "good-natured pervert" type. Takashi is also present when Yukitsuki, still in yandere mode, confronts Yukiha after the rooftop incident. Bobby hears him murmuring something under his breath, but isn't able to detect what it is. He notices that Takashi is on edge for the rest of the day. After that, Takashi does not appear again for the rest of Act I. Act II Takashi is present at the beginning of Act II, when Megumi breaks down into tears after informing Bobby of Matthew's and Howard's deaths. Takashi becomes friends with Sherman and starts hanging out with him, which unfortunately reinforces his reputation as the resident pervert in Bobby's mind due to his knowledge of Sherman. In Act II: Chapter 3, Bobby realizes that he cannot eat lunch with his usual friends because they would instantly recognize that Yukitsuki had made his lunch for him, which would inevitably lead to teasing. He considers eating with Takashi, but decides against it after he remembers that Sherman has been affecting him. The next day, Takashi accompanies Sherman and Akihisa on a snooping "mission" in the girls' locker room. Yukitsuki catches Sherman and drags him off, which terrifies Akihisa. He convinces Takashi to bail, and the two quickly abort the "mission". Later that day, Bobby passes out due to unresolved traumas. During this time, Takashi, along with Akihisa and Kyoichi, are officially accepted into Sherman's "Pervert Squad". Mikiya accidentally gets mixed up with them, and Sherman ties him to a post and forces him to listen to his speeches. Inspired by Sherman's rousing speeches, Takashi takes Yukitsuki to the rooftop the following evening and asks her out. Yukitsuki rejects him, saying that she still hasn't sorted her own feelings out after the Incident. Takashi apologizes for wasting her time and leaves. Takashi grows depressed for the next few weeks. He becomes much quieter than before and completely disappears from the story for a while. He is mentioned much later in the story after he invites Kyoichi and Shizuku to a party of some kind; this is his first attempt at removing his bad reputation. Around this time, Takashi falls in love with Megumi and tries to subtly impress her, but to no avail. He occasionally listens to Sherman's weekly "lessons", as he wanted to remain friends with him. He next appears in Act II: Chapter 16 after Yukitsuki pulls Bobby over and asks to talk to him in private concerning his unstable emotional state. Akihisa's shouting catches his attention, and he runs over to take a look at what was going on. When he notices Yukitsuki confronting Bobby, he glares at him with a hostile, jealous stare. Takashi disappears once again until Act II: Chapter 29, when he goes to the foster home looking for Sherman. He seems to have completely changed, having a more mature and calm appearance to him. Despite this, he does express worry when he hears that Sherman is away, wondering what had happened to him. Even during his time of reflection, however, Takashi is still unable to get over Yukitsuki, as he expresses noticeable annoyance after Bobby accidentally calls her by her nickname. He ends up storming off and eating lunch elsewhere. In Act II: Chapter 37, Takashi reappears under Sherman's tutelage. At this point, he's practically trained himself to be a ninja, having learned how to move silently and stealthily. Sherman takes him and the rest of the Pervert Squad up to the rooftop, where they conceal themselves and search for peepers. Takashi appears in Act II: Chapter 38, where (omitted = . =). Two weeks before, he pooled his money with Kazuhide and Tsukasa to buy a fancy, expensive camera. At this point, he has completely abolished his bad reputation. After graduating, Takashi becomes a photographer. Bonus Episodes In the Valentine's Day Gift, Takashi goes to the festival alongside Kazuhide, Kyoichi, and Akihisa. The four run into Bobby and Yukiha's friend group, and the two groups have dinner together. In the alternate ending, Bobby notes that he started a legitimate friendship with Takashi and became quite close to him. He thanks Takashi for always brightening his day and calls him out for being a pervert. Relationships '''Sherman Tendo - Takashi looks up to Sherman and sees him as an older brother figure and a mentor. Despite this, Sherman believes that while Takashi easily sees through his mature facade, he still doesn't fully understand the motivation behind his "coping methods" and as such isn't as comfortable around him. tba. Differences from Canon * Takashi fills in for two nameless students in the canon: the president of Mischa's fan club, and the unnamed boy who asks Yukitsuki out. * All of Takashi's other actions did not occur in canon. Trivia * Takashi was named after High School of the Dead's protagonist Takashi Komuro. * Takashi is the only character in the fanfiction to have a spontaneous nosebleed. * It is uncertain whether Takashi is a real person or just a figment of Bobby's imagination specifically created for when he wrote A Different Perspective... Category:DF's Fan Works Category:Fragment's Note: A Different Perspective